


Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

by BumblePrime217



Series: Marvel Short Stories [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Failed attempt of humor, Gen, I'm sorry for the plot, Post-TASM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: After the events of TASM. Peter has been Spider-Man for over a month, and is one of NY’s protectors. Life is good, so when he runs into Herman Schultz for the 6th time, he doesn’t expect a challenge. Could be read as a stand-alone.





	Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man

FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD SPIDER-MAN

“Yeah.”

One Benjamin Parker Peter Parker was swinging through New York. After his encounter with the Green Goblin, his first nemesis, he went back to being one of the defenders his city needed. Sure he had homework to do, but what can you do about it. Wait, he already graduated… my bad. “Life is going…”

Just when he said that, his senses were tingling. “Spidey-Sense. Cool name.” Now he knew what to call it.

-

“Give me the money! Now!”

“O-Ok ok.”

He would if it wasn’t for one-“You never learn do you Herman.”-Friendly Spider-Man. Though Herman, or Herman Schultz, was prepared. He learned from their last encounters before the Spider was well known. He had on a full armored body suit with seismic gauntlets. “Well that’s a shocker.”

“Shocker,” Herman thought it, “Cool name.”

The victim was long gone by now. Spider-Man was formulating a plan of attack when the Shocker activated his weapons. The Wall-Crawler narrowly avoided the blast. Spider-Man then landed on all fours, a few feet from Shocker. “Think you’re so tough huh bug?” Insulted, Spider-Man said, “Not a bug, its ar…”

Shocker interrupted him by targeting a vital support column. “That building is unstable bug,” at least he’s persistent, “Me or them.”

Apparently having gauntlets make you smarter, but that wasn’t important. With quick thinking, he webbed up a missing section of the column. Because he was the hero, the building was now tightly secured.

-

News of the building’s saved stability by Spider-Man reached home before Peter could. Aunt May greeted him with, “Hey Pete, that Spider-Man sure is amazing.”

“Yes he is.”

 


End file.
